


Cosplaying

by orpheusheart



Series: October OTP challenge [7]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:25:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheusheart/pseuds/orpheusheart





	Cosplaying

It was by chance that Otoya came across the roadshow Tokiya was involved in. At first he didn't know what his partner's role was, since Tokiya refused to tell him anything else besides the name of the project, and knowing Tokiya, it was probably something embarrassing (like how he was HAYATO before he broke out of that image.)

Curiosity drew the puppy over, wide crimson eyes scanning for any sign of his most favourite person. Surely he wasn't working behind the scenes; talents of his calibre were never made to do small menial things like friend A-

"...Otoya?"

The redhead blinked as someone who sounded like Tokiya appeared before him. Well, he did look like Tokiya, only that the fringe parting was on the wrong side, and mostly covering one eye. His hair was slightly longer and wilder, fluffier near the crown and greyer than Tokiya's usual navy-raven colour. Decked out in mostly blue and black, popped collar and sword by his side, with a pair of black rimmed glasses to complete the look, it took Otoya all of thirty seconds to comprehend that yes, that was his partner in cosplay, and that yes, he's _damn smoking **hot**_.

He let out the breath he never knew he was holding and blurted out the first thing that came to mind - "Do you think they let you bring this entire thing home?"

"Tch. Of course not, stupid." Otoya shivered slightly listening to his usually polite partner speaking so roughly, hiding his grin when Tokiya realised his mistake. "I- I mean, it is their costume, so I am not allowed to bring it home."

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding, Tokiya. But then, yanno..."

Tokiya wondered if he should be worried when Otoya managed to find the exact duplicate in his size, or that he should be afraid when Otoya found one for Misaki in his own size.


End file.
